This application is in response to PR-99-151 for the MBRS Research Initiative for Scientific Enhancement. The purpose of this proposal is to enhance the research environment at Heritage College. The overall goal is to increase the interest, skills and competitiveness of students and faculty in pursuit of biomedical research careers. Heritage College is a nonprofit, independent, nondenominational accredited institution of higher education offering undergraduate and graduate education. Heritage College is sited on tribal lands of the Yakama Indian Nation in Toppenish, Washington. Toppenish is in the Yakima Valley, the seat of Washington agriculture and home to many of the state's Hispanics. Its mission is to provide high-quality, accessible higher education to multicultural populations that have been educationally isolated. Heritage College offers strong professional and career-oriented programs designed to enrich the quality of life for students and their communities. Specific Aim 1: To increase the opportunities for learning about biomedical research careers on the Heritage campus. Specific Aim 2: To increase opportunities for students to have hands-on research experiences in the biomedical sciences at the University of Washington and other sites. Specific Aim 3: To increase the opportunities for faculty to develop and enhance research skills in the biomedical sciences and to participate in on-going research at the University of Washington and other sites.